puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrestle-1 Grand Prix
The Wrestle-1 Grand Prix is an annual professional wrestling tournament run by the Wrestle-1 promotion to determine the top wrestler in the promotion, typically contested in the summer normally in June to July or August. The tournament was inaugurated in 2015. The tournament takes its name from a similar tournament done by the Wrestle-1 joint venture cards in 2005; however that tournament never finished, as the promotion broke up in October 2 of that year, before the semifinals could take place. The winner of the tournament gets a shot for the Wrestle-1 Championship. History On July 13, 2015 Wrestle-1 announced the first "Wrestle-1 Grand Prix", a single-elimination tournament featuring 21 participants and taking place between August 2 and 30. The tournament was billed as the Wrestle-1 equivalent of New Japan Pro Wrestling's G1 Climax. The tournament takes its name from a similar tournament done by the Wrestle-1 joint venture cards in 2005; however, that tournament never finished, as the promotion broke up in October 2 of that year, before the semifinals could take place. The participants announced for the tournament were Kazma Sakamoto, Akira, Kaz Hayashi, Jay Freddie, Mazada, Hiroki Murase, Minoru Tanaka, Andy Wu, the Wrestle-1 Champion KAI, Jiro Kuroshio, Yasufumi Nakanoue, Koji Doi, Masayuki Kono, Ryota Hama, Kumagoro, Nosawa Rongai, Manabu Soya, Shuji Kondo, Tajiri and Shotaro Ashino. The winner of the tournament Manabu Soya recieved a shot for the Wrestle-1 Championship against the reigning champion KAI. On September 21, Soya defeated KAI to win the Wrestle-1 Championship. On May 16, 2016 Wrestle-1 announced the second "Wrestle-1 Grand Prix" this time featuring 16 participants and taking place between June 16 to July 1. The participants announced for the tournament were Manabu Soya, Kazma Sakamoto, Hiroki Murase, Daiki Inaba, Jiro Kuroshio, Koji Doi, Kotaro Suzuki, Akira, Yuji Hino, Ryota Hama, Yasufumi Nakanoue, Kumagoro, Kaz Hayashi, Minoru Tanaka, Masayuki Kono and Seiki Yoshioka. Manabu Soya was the winner of the tournament winning the Wrestle-1 Grand Prix twice. Soya was supposed to be against KAI for the Wrestle-1 Championship again at the Pro Wrestling Love in Yokohama but he was sidelined with a shoulder injury. Daiki Inaba faced Shuji Kondo in a 1º contendership match to the Wrestle-1 Championship and to face KAI in Pro Wrestling Love in Yokohama. Inaba defeated Kondo to become the 1º contender and to face KAI in Pro Wrestling Love in Yokohama. Inaba went on to defeat KAI at the Pro Wrestling Love in Yokohama to become the new Wrestle-1 Champion. On May 19, 2017 the Wrestle-1 president Kaz Hayashi announced that this year Wrestle-1 Grand Prix would be a one day 8-man tournament and the winner of the tournament would receive a shot for the Wrestle-1 Championship on September 2 at the Pro Wrestling Love in Yokohama. Then it was announced that Jun Tonsho, Takanori Ito, Seigo Tachibana and Ganseki Tanaka will participate in a tournament to enter in the Wrestle-1 Grand Prix. On July 2 Ito defeated Tachibana in the finals of the tournament to earn the right to enter in the Wrestle-1 Grand Prix. For the first time in two years the Wrestle-1 Grand Prix had a new winner with Jiro Kuroshio winning the 2017 tournament List of winners Results 2015 The 2015 Wrestle-1 Grand Prix, was held from held from August 2 to August 30. The tournament featured 21-man single-elimination tournament The first two rounds were held on individual nights, with round one and The winner of the tournament get a shot for the Wrestle-1 Championship. The winner of the tournament went on to defeat KAI for the Wrestle-1 Championship. 2016 The 2016 Wrestle-1 Grand Prix took between June 15 and July 1.http://www.w-1.co.jp/news/detail.php?id=4362 The winner of the Manabu Soya didn't recieved his shot for the Wrestle-1 Championship due to being sidelined with a shoulder injury. 2017 The 2017 Wrestle-1 Grand Prix took place on July 12. This year's tournament was a one-day tournament and the winner of the tournament would receive a shot for the Wrestle-1 Championship. Then it was later announced that Jun Tonsho, Takanori Ito, Seigo Tachibana and Ganseki Tanaka would participate in a tournament to enter in the Wrestle-1 Grand Prix. On July 2 Ito defeated Tachibana in the finals of the tournament to earn the right to enter in the Wrestle-1 Grand Prix. 2018 The 2018 Wrestle-1 Grand Prix will took place on July 1 until July 18, covering two shows. This year's tournament would be held in two days and the winner of the tournament would receive a shot for the Wrestle-1 Championship. 2019 The 2019 Wrestle-1 Grand Prix took place on June 2 until July 2, covering two shows. This year's tournament would be held in two days and the winner of the tournament would receive a shot for the Wrestle-1 Championship. Gallery |-| Gallery= W-1GPtrophy.jpg|Wrestle-1 Grand Prix trophy |-| Winners= SoyaW-1GP.jpg|Manabu Soya KuroshioW-1GP.jpg|Jiro Kuroshio AshinoW-1GP.jpg|Shotaro Ashino InabaW-1GP.jpg|Daiki Inaba See also *New Japan Cup *Ōdō Tournament *G1 Climax References Category:Events Category:Tournaments Category:Wrestle-1 tournaments